orgonefandomcom-20200214-history
Biblical Guide to Eating Filipino Foods
Reason I post this is because you know, Filipinos love boasting on about being "Christian" and being Roman Catholic. Aside from being Roman Catholic and being a follower of Christianity's biggest heresy, even in the lives of the Filipino people many drown in errors. It's not just Filipinos, but it's also American Christians, Mexican Christians and many that share this problem but the reason why I post this as a guide to "Filipino foods" is because yes - Filipinos, and yes even Christians in most other countries brag about being Christian and yet they break Biblical laws BY THE FOODS they eat. Didn't expect that one? The Bible does have food regulations, so it's not just a Muslim or Jewish tradition. What Does the Bible Say We Can and Can't Eat? Now understand people, that I'm not the most "kosher-person" you'll meet, but you know it all just starts out with eliminating foods that the Bible calls abominable. As for seafoods such as shrimp and shellfish, you'll have to ask the Father about that because believe not, even I could not probably give up shellfish. Remember that in the Bible, in Leviticus 11:7-8 it says not to eat swine meat, "And the pig, though it has a divided hoof, does not chew the cud; it is unclean for you. You shall not eat of their flesh nor touch their carcasses; they are unclean to you". So all pork dishes, OUT. Yes, meaning that the Filipino must end his lechón baboy and crispa patta-eating days, I know it may sound hard and heart-breaking but believe me there, there are healthy alternatives to this, Biblically-speaking. Yes, we must still follow Old Testament traditions. In Matthew 5:17, Yahushua (Jesus) said, "Do not think that I have come to abolish the Law or the Prophets; I have not come to abolish them but to fulfill them." Let's look some of these famous Philippines foods: Lechón, adobo, barbeque skewers, empanadas lumpia egg rolls, menudo, pancit these are all predominantly pork dishes and dinuguan which is a blood dish. The question is, will the Filipino have to abandon eating them? Most of them NO, but one of them YES, because Biblically-permitted versions of these foods DO EXIST - and yes even in the streets of the Philippines. You don't have to go to a Kosher shop to find these. Kosher shops barely exist in the Philippines, except for the Jewish expatriot communities. Lechón (only eat chicken and beef type) Let's start with the lechón, which is the national delicacy of the Philippines. But really understand that "lechón" literally just means "roasted". Any meat can be "lechón", the proper name for the roasted pork dish is "lechón baboy" but Filipinos just refer to it as "lechón" or "litson". So what is the alternative to this usually pork delicacy? There's nothing more healthy than turning to white meat for foods, to the most common meat in all cultures - CHICKEN or "MANOK" - "lechón manok". If you're living in the Philippines, you can literally find street vendors and open-air markets and restaurants selling lechón manok. Andok's Chicken I know is popular chain in the Philippines that sells this. Now if you want to get even more daring and expensive, try this: lechón baka, BEEF lechón. Why daring and why expensive? I highly doubt it's cheep or easy to roast an entire cow! Lumpia egg rolls The lumpia egg rolls, of course the pinnacle of all Filipino appetizers. These type of egg rolls are basically the Filipino versions of a spring roll and its a food that every non-Filipino will remember eating when they eat this at a party or a Filipino restaurant. You can omit pork from this and make a vegetable lumpia rolls, my mom made them and they sure were delicious. Now I know there are many of you you hate veggie egg rolls, so can actually use ground turkey or even chicken. My mom also once made them with ground turkey, they turned out very delicious. As for shrimp, I don't know - you'll have to ask Father YAH for that. Personally, I do eat shrimp which is why I said I'm not the most "kosher" person you'll meet, although I don't eat as much shrimp as the other Filipinos and I've stopped eating crab for the most part and will probably stop eating shrimp as well. Adobo Dishes Adobo is another national dish in the Philippines, it can be made with either chicken or pork and is commonly made with pork. Most Filipinos make it with pork, but get into the habit of making it with CHICKEN and there's even beef adobo which I didn't expect. I'm not a big fan of adobo personally, I lost my taste for it and certainly will never eat a pork adobo. TAPSILOG, is PERFECT for Biblically-permitted foods because it's made with jerky-like beef, eggs and rice so you won't have to change anything in tapsilog. Menudo and beef calderata are kosher, as far as I know and as far as the meats that have been used. Just don't use pork for the menudo. Barbekew This next food I'm gonna mention, yes you can still eat it BUT you'll have to change many things. BARBEQUE. Now, in the Philippines "barbeque" doesn't have same meaning as in America. In the Philippines, "barbeque" is an actual food that made with skewered meat, again usually pork and if the weather is good for grilling you will find this food also being served at Filipino parties and restaurants with a side of vinegar. If you're Filipino, obviously you know what it is. Since liempo, is grilled pork-belly you know what you're gonna have to do. Even I'm gonna miss eating it with vinegar and a side of rice, even that I'll admit is a hard job. Soooo, how the heck do you not make this thing with pork? Again, like every other pork dish, USE CHICKEN instead. Basically, you're making "satay", which is a Malaysian, Thai and Indonesian food. Now I've never personally tasted what Filipino BBQ skewers are like when chicken or beef is used, so try that and tell me how it goes. Pancit and Palabok Pancit and palabok are the noodle dishes of the Philippines, they usually accompanied with the egg rolls and served in every party and restaurant. They are both made with rice noodles. Like adobo, pancit can be made with either pork, chicken or both. The answer is very simple, DON'T PUT PORK IN IT! Eat the chicken or vegetable pancit instead. I've eaten veggie pancit before, personally it's no different than it is having meat on it. As for palabok, this noodle dish is made with fish so it should be fine. I like pancit, but not big on palabok. Chicharon What's more fun that having beer or Coke and chicahron time with the titos? Will Filipinos have to give up chicharon? HEAVENS NO. Because they also sell chicken chicharon. They may be relatively easy to find in Philippine open-air markets and street vendors, but only certain Asian stores in America may sell them. Chinese people also make a similar snack, because remember chicharon is just deep-friend skin and certain Chinese places in America do sell deep-fried chicken skin. Empanadas Empanadas are basically like the Philippine version of an Indian samosa. However what makes them bad? IT CONTAINS PORK! Philippine empanadas are not the same as Mexican ones, because empanadas are an actual pastry with meats in them in the Philippines. So wanna make Kosher empanadas? Make them with chicken if you want meat it in it. Bible Says NO To All Blood Dishes (Deut. 12:23, Gen. 9:4) However, there is a dish that Filipinos will have to completely abandon: that is DINUGUAN and yes many of that will seem upsetting, THIS IS THE MOST ABONIMABLE AND FOREBIDDEN FOOD out all the taboo foods. We read in Deuteronomy 12:23, Genesis 9:4 and Leviticus 17:14 that eating blood is a BIG NO NO. Blood is what gives life to an animal, and eating blood is eating life which is abonimable and Satanic. Any dish that has blood AUTOMICALLY is un-Kosher and un-Biblical and even Muslims don't eat blood, so it's un-Halal too and the HINDUS don't do it either! I know how much Filipinos love dinuguan, I honestly was never a big fan of it and good gosh glad I never was. I mean seriously? Eating blood? Anyways, so if you are practicing Christian and you eat blood dishes, STOP IT NOW and leave those days behind you. Same goes for Americans who eat rare steak, STOP THAT because rare steak seeps out blood and usually gets consumed in the meat. Eat medium or well-done. Seafoods in the Bible So the Philippines is an island nation, obvously you're gonna find lots of seafoods predominant in their culinary tradition. I mean, one can't forget the cruncy fried tilapia, the mussels, bangus, or the friend salted fish (known as dain, pronounced dah-een) and the rice dipped in vingar. Or perhaps those shrimp or "heepon".. When it comes to eating fish, don't worry Filipinos, even the Jews love fish and their food laws are all based on the Bible. In Leviticus 11:9 it reads, "These you may eat, of all that are in the waters. Everything in the waters that has fins and scales, whether in the seas or in the rivers, you may eat." "Fins and scales", obviously means fish. So all the fried tilapia is okay, basically any fish. Along with lamb, its very symbolic food in Judeo-Christian tradition. BUT, according to the very next verse in Leviticus 11:10, "But all creatures in the seas or streams that do not have fins and scales--whether among all the swarming things or among all the other living creatures in the water--you are to regard as unclean." So unfortunately, you may have to let go of the tahong (mussels) and the shrimp - either of these two foods do not have fins or scales. Personally, I do eat shrimp so again ask Father for all these of things and information. I haven't eaten any shellfish in a while, I don't think you'll want to either because of the Fukushima incident where all that seafood from the Pacific is getting infected with radiation. Soups - Sabow We all got to remember that sinigang, which is a sour-soup probably because it's flavored with tamarind, or sampalok - ''the Filipino home remedy to a cold. Now again with this particular popular soup, all types of meat and fish are used, use beef or any fish. As for shrimp, remember that it doesn't fall within the Biblically-allowed foods that YAHUAH told Moses. So I would not suggest using shrimp. I don't know how sinigang is made, but when using meats remember to use beef or any fowl meat like chicken or turkey. Remember that fish is allowed in the Bible, so you can use that. I can't even imagine eating pork sinigang, YUCK. If I've ever eaten it in my life, glad I don't do it anymore. Chicken lo mein soup is also perfect, usually it's made with chicken and please keep it that way. You can find chicken lo mein soup being served at Filipino parties, while sinigang is more of a home food. Corned Beef Corned beef was brought over by Americans to the Philippines. Like fish, it is PERFECT in Biblical eyes, since corned beef is cured salted meat. Curing meats is a VERY essential to preparing foods in the Biblical and Kosher way, in fact most of the meats and fishes that Jews eat are cured meat. As far as I know, corned beef is a canned-product in the Philippines for the most part. Filipinos usually like eating it with rice....meh...that's okay but I personally prefer eating it in a sandwhich. Looking for a good corned beef sandwhich? Just take some pandisal and stuff it with corned beef, it is delicious. List of Biblically-Permitted Filipino Foods SO HERE'S THE LIST OF IT ALL OF CERTAIN FILIPINO FOODS that are modified to a Biblically healthier version. *Chicken pancit *Veggie pancit *chicken adobo *beef adobo *veggie empanada *chicken empanada *NO BLOOD DISHES (meaning no dinuguan) *beef caldareta *tapsilog (mmmm...the pinnacle of Filipino breakfasts) *lunganiza (again, as long as you don't make it with pork) *Barbeque (again...don't use pork) *Chicken sao pao *Chicken chicharon *pineapple pizza (you'll have to omit the ham...I know....it seems like misery, thank Lord pineapples are allowed) *tilapia fish dishes *kare-kare, just omit all the pork *sisig *tilapia is okay *chicken empanada *veggie empanada Desserts and Pastries As for the desserts, there's really not that much restrictions. As far as I know Biblically-speaking, use the Bible as the basis I would not rely on Rabbinical sources although I would use them for advise and tips. Remember, Yahushua hated Rabbinical authority (whom the Bible called pharisees). Most Filipino desserts seem Biblically-permitted. So yes, you'll still get to munch on lecheflan, ensimada, pandi coco,pandisal. Especially if your Filipino Christian and looking to celebrate Rosh HaShanah, the New Year on the Hebrew calendar desserts become ideal. That's the time to unleash the halo-halo, rice cakes and all that good sweet stuff because Rosh HaShanah is the feast of sweets in the Hebrew calendar. HOWEVER, the day NOT to do it would be Passover HaPascha. That's the day when you can't eat anything with yeast so on that day if you plan to celebrate it (which I would advise), don't eat pandisal, ensimada, pandi coco, cakes, or any other sweet breads with yeast and leavening agents in it. For the Filipino, that may be a hard job. Fasting Days One thing that is almost non-existant in Filipino society is fasting, which just means no eating or drinking. A lot of Filipinos are gonna have a hard time this, because I know what's it's like, eat, eat, eat, eat all day. I mean come on, you literally can't go to any Filipino party without seeing the titas (aunts) huddled together eating mounds of rice and pork (yuck) and lecheflan, sago all while talking about FOOD FOOD FOOD. The most important day of the Hebrew calendar is Yom Kippur, which is a fasting day. Despite what rabbinical Judaism says, you may actually be able to drink water on Yom Kippur, just water though. Ask YAH for that, personally I think YAH doesn't have a problem when people drink water. This is a fasting day from sunrise to sunset, NOT sunset to sunset, that's the lunar calendar and YAHUAH never gave Moses a lunar calendar, he gave them a solar calendar. In the Bible, remember a "day" means "brightness", light, remember in Genesis 1:5 it reads, "''God called the light day and the darkness night. And evening passed and morning came, marking the first day." So in the Bible, a "day" refers to the period of brightness during a 24-hour cycle before entering into night. In terms of chronology, a full day would be from sunrise to sunrise, not sunset to sunet. Because when morning came, THAT was the first day. Always Pray for Confirmation of Information So DO YOU HAVE TO follow them rules? Certainly eating blood will always be a "no-no", and for the most part, eating pork. Yahuah has his reasons for not eating such things. The swine is an animal that eats anything, they are sewer-bottom feeders and this particular animal is almost IMPOSSIBLE to clean. It was one of the creations of Satan as a feeble attempt to mimic the animals that Yahuah made. I don't know about the lean versions, or sliced pork meat like ham again, you'll have to ask Father for that. I just stopped pork and swine meat altogether. Eating shellfish is something I would have to ponder upon in prayer. It doesn't say you can't eat shellfish, doesn't say you can either. You dont have to follow rabbinical Jewish tradition, just as long as you don't eat anything the Bible calls abominable, like pork and swine meat, maybe shellfish and certainly blood. Pork Causes NUMEROUS Health Problems Remember, Yahuah gave us all free will but everything we do has consequences. Pork gives you the sleep paralyses aka "bangungut" and is the dirtiest meat, GUESS WHAT RACE ON EARTH SUFFERS THE MOST FROM SLEEP PARALYSIS? FILIPINOS. They are among the most that suffer many deaths from it.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sudden_unexpected_death_syndrome Why? Because pork is in almost EVERY Filipino dish! There's no other proof than experience, because I myself have suffered from sleep paralysis before, lot's of times. But ever since I stopped eating pork and swine meat and sleep paralysis has decreased for me. I'm not saying you won't get it at all from not eating pork but it will decrease it by much for you. It's not even eating meals right before bed, I've smashed and stuffed my face with big meals before going bed and still - I haven't gotten the bangungut when pork isn't in those big before-bed meals. However I'm not saying to eat right before you sleep, allow about 30 minutes after you eat and then go to bed. Sources